


Not Alone

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Poetry, Spirit Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Kathryn visits a spot she's been to often in the last 10 years for the last time.





	Not Alone

She stands by herself on the hill, but she is not alone.  
Not only the memories are with her.  
Not only the regrets.  
Not only the hope.

The breeze billows and the sky darkens, but she feels not afraid.  
The gathering storm cannot sway her,  
and her risk will lead to reward.  
She knows only certainty.

She finds his name on the stone, and knows warm comfort.  
And knows solid strength.  
And know silent longing.  
And knows that spirits live on. 

One last visit. One last goodbye.  
She will bring them home.  
As many as she can,  
And as fast as possible.

She lays her hand on the cold slab, as if to his chest.  
Trust me, she tells him.  
Trust me, she tells his spirit guide.  
Trust me, she tells herself.

She stands by herself on the hill, but she is not alone.  
Not only the memories are with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something khurst posted for the Cutthroat crew. I may do an actual narrative at some point, but for now the muse asked for a poem


End file.
